1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device, and more particularly to a lifting device for hammer game machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hammer game machine uses an electromagnetic valve to operate a lifting device thereof. However, the housing of the conventional lifting device is usually made of plastic material and the housing may be softened and transformed due to the thermal energy from the electromagnetic valve. As a result, the accuracies among the elements of the lifting device are lost and the resistance of lifting the target is raised. Accordingly, the electromagnetic valve needs a greater electric current to operate the lifting device such that the temperature of the electromagnetic valve may be raised, even be burned-out.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional lifting device of hammer game machine.